Amor Infantil
by Aki-Novak
Summary: Un hijo nunca es un error si no con la persona que lo tienes. Eso es lo que pensaba Sasuke quien después de una noche con Karin esta queda embarazada y tiene una ego de años en una relación falsa, Sasuke esta cansado del rechazo de la peliroja hacia la niña, entonces contrata a cierta Hyuuga para cuidarla. Nuevos sentimientos surgen,amor, peleas. Mal resumen pasen y lean.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Eran las 7:00 am en la residencia de los Uchiha y en uno de los cuarto se encontraba una hermosa niña dormida, los rayos del sol dejaban ver su largo cabello rojo como la sangre y una piel tan blanca como la nieve. La pequeña se removía incomoda entre las cobijas puesto que el la voz de su padre la había sacado del mundo de los sueños, saco su cabeza de entre las cobijas para así poder ver la hora dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-Haruna levántate llegaras tarde a la escuela-la voz masculina de su padre hizo que la pequeña se levantara en cuestión de segundos y que abriera la puerta.

-Buenos días papi- grita la pequeña mientras salta a los brazos de su padre y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Al parecer alguien se durmió tarde el día de ayer.

-No es justo, se supone que tenias que despertarme papa-hace un puchero.

-Claro que te desperté pero tu no habrías la puerta Haruna-chan-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado-bien vamos a comer mama nos esta esperando abajo.

Haruna asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige con su padre a la cocina donde se encuentra una mujer de cabello rojo hasta la cintura con unas gafas puestas.

-Hola mami, ¿Cómo estas?-dice sin mas la niña mientras abraza a su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mi Haruna ¿dormiste bien anoche?- pregunta la pelirroja mientras mira a su esposo.

-Si mama aunque aun estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

-Bien me da gusto, ven-le extiende la mano- vamos a sentarnos mientras Hana-san trae la comida ¿si?

-Claro –contesta la niña mientras se va a sentar a la mesa junto a su padre.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso tanto Sasuke como Karin no dejaban de verse el uno al otro con miradas de descontento lo cual llamo la atención de Haruna preguntándoles que si todo se encontraba bien, para lo cual ambos le decían que no ocurría nada y que terminara de comer para así irse a cambiar y no llegar tarde a la la pequeña termino el desayuno Karin la envió a que se cambiase junto con la sirvienta para que la ayudara a peinarse, minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban solos y en muto silencio, entonces Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que Haruna te importa?-dijo serio.

-Pero que cosas dices Sasuke, Claro que quiero a nuestra hija ¿de donde sacas semejante tontería?-dice la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-Karin no soy estúpido, se muy bien que tu no quieres a Haruna y que solo la tuviste para que yo me casara contigo- soltó sin mas el pelinegro.

-Ese imbécil de Suigetsu te lo dijo, ¿verdad?-grito enojada- como puedes creerle a el en lugar de a mi Sasuke que soy tu esposa.

-Nadie me dijo nada, ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo te escuche un día que conversabas con Sakura así que no me vengas con tu teatrito que yo no te creo nada.

-Y que piensas hacerme ?- pregunto desafiante- recuerda que yo soy la madre de Haruna-chan no queras que tu hija crezca sola por que su padre no quiere a su madre, ¿verdad?

-Tsk, si no fueras su madre te abría corrido hace años-soltó fastidiado.

-Pero no lo hiciste, eso quiere decir que en el fondo sientes algo por mi- contesto con una sonrisa picarona mientras acaricia el brazo del Uchiha.

-Quiero que te quede claro una cosa, yo no te amo, ni te he amado, ni te amare nunca me escuchaste y te he soportado todo este tiempo solo por Haruna-pauso tomo la mano de Karin y la apretó con fuerza-Y si ella se llega a enterar de que no la quieres ni la aprecias y de que tu y yo no nos amamos yo no pienso negarle nada, ni tampoco hare nada para ayudarte me escuchaste.

-Sasuke suéltame me lastimas- se quejo y se soltó del agarre- ¿estas amenazándome?

-Tómalo como quieras, ya te lo advertí te he soportado todo este tiempo pero hasta aquí llego mi paciencia-los ojos de la pelirroja se encontraron con los fríos ojos del pelinegro de manera desafiante.

-Bien me gusta tu juego veamos quien es mas listo Sasuke-kun-Dijo sin mas dándole la espalda.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a Haruna me entendiste-dijo Sasuke mas enojado que nunca para la cual la chica iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña niña que bajaba de su habitación junto a la sirvienta.

-Ya estoy lista mami- sonrió la niña-¿Quién va a llevarme a la escuela?

-Cariño que te lleve tu padre yo tengo que irme tengo una reunión en el club y quede de verme con las chicas en 10 minutos-sonrió de medio lado- Bien será mejor que me vaya las chicas me esperan además yo no podre llevarte mi amor por que tendré muchas cosas que hacer todo este mes así que papá tendrá que llevarte todos los días- toco la cabeza de la niña.

-Entonces tu me llevaras papi?- pregunto la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-Yo no podre llevarte mi pequeña tendré mucho trabajo también, pero no te preocupes ya que tu **MADRE TIENE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER HOY EN DIA** \- algo sarcástico- a partir de mañana alguien vendrá a cuidar de ti , te arreglara y te llevara a la escuela y se quedara contigo hasta que tu madre y yo lleguemos.

-¿Que contrataste a alguien y no me lo consultaste?- preguntó indignada la Uzumaki.

-Como estas tan ocupada con tu trabajo y las reuniones del club, no me dio tiempo de decírtelo asi que ya estas enterada- dijo de manera fría.

-Bien has lo que quieras así tendré mas tiempo libre para hablar con las chicas-Se acerco a Haruna y le dio un beso en la cabeza-Adiós cariño que te vaya bien en la escuela-dio media vuelta y le dio un beso a Sasuke como de costumbre pero este respondió con indiferencia-Adiós amor suerte en el trabajo-Termino sin mas para desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Papi pasa algo entre mamá y tu?- miro a Sasuke.

-No pasa nada mi vida, vámonos que llegaremos tarde- tomo la mochila de la niña y las llaves del auto y salió de la casa sin mas rumbo a la escuela y de ahí al trabajo.

 **Mientras tanto...**

En la cuidad de konoha un joven de perladas orbes y un hermoso cabello azulado que le llegaba a la cintura caminaba junto a un chico de su misma edad de cabello castaño que tenia dos marcas rojas en sus chicos iban riéndose y conversando sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela hasta decidieron parar en un pequeño parque de la cuidad.

-Jejeje la clase de Kakashi fue muy divertida no crees hinata-Pregunta el peli castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Kiba-kun fue muy divertida aunque extrañare sus clases durante las vacaciones- responde la chica.

-Hablando de Vacaciones ¿Qué piensas hacer durante este tiempo Hinata?-cuestiona el castaño.

-Bueno tengo pensado trabajar, ahora que estoy de vacaciones me tomare un tiempo para juntar dinero para pagar la renta de mi departamento-sonríe-No puedo seguir siendo una carga para Neji-nisan.

-Vaya quien lo diría Hinata Hyuuga hija del dueño de las compañías Hyuugas una de las mas importaste de la cuidad trabajando en vacaciones si que me sorprendes Hina-chan-dice riendo mientras toca el hombro de su compañera.

-Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosa Kiba-kun, recuerda que yo no he hablado con mi padre desde hace tiempo, además tengo la mas mínima intención de pedirle dinero a el, yo trabajare por mi cuenta para no tener que depender de ese hombre- Hinata miro al suelo mientras apretó los puños, Kiba sabia que desde que Hinata se entero de que su padre la consideraba una inútil y una ofensa para la familia , ella decidió hacer su vida por su cuenta y se fue de casa y claro con ayuda de su primo Neji que ahora se encontraba trabajando en Inglaterra había podido salir adelante, pero también sabia de ante mano que su compañera estaba mas que decidida a salir a delante por su cuenta y por lo tanto el debía de apoyarla como su mejor amigo o mas bien dicho como un hermano, ya que ella lo consideraba así.

-Bien me alegra que nunca te des por vencida y que sigas adelante con tus objetivos y como tu amigo te apoyare en lo que pueda de acuerdo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran un poco.

-Muchas gracias Kiba-kun, desde que salí de casa Neji y tu son los únicos que me han estado apoyando y claro Ino y Sai también- se sonrojo al decir el nombre de este ultimo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por lo ojos de su compañero quien sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro.

-Aun te sigue gustando ese tonto de Sai,¿verdad?-el rostro de la Hyuuga estaba mas rojo que nunca al parecer su compañero había acertado y esta no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza algo apenada-jajaja ya tranquila Hinata solo bromeaba, no es para tanto jejeje mejor cuéntame en que ¿piensas trabajar?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Vale esta bien, bueno trabajare cuidando a la hija de la familia Uchiha- Respondió sin mas la chica.

-¿Hablas enserió?-sorprendido- vaya que trabajo te fuiste a buscar y mira que no eres tonta he trabajar para la familia Uchiha jejeje espero y Neji no se entere.

-Vamos no le cuentes nada si-hizo un puchero- se que el señor Uchiha es dueño de una de las mejores compañías además de Hyuuga corporation, pero pues en fin no me importa yo no tengo nada que ver con los Hyuuga y pues no es un mal trabajo pagan bien solo tendré que llevar a la niña a su colegio por sus clases de baile en la mañana y de ahí volver con ella a la casa y cuidarla hasta que sus padre lleguen, no es la gran cosa-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-no es para tanto además estamos de vacaciones no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Bien no le diré nada, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo con gusto te apoyare-dice animando a su amiga- Y ¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

-Mañana, al parecer les urge que alguien cuide a la niña así que acepte-pronuncio muy animada- Bien será mejor irnos antes de que se haga tarde Shino y los demás nos esperan.

-Bien vámonos-dijo sin mas para irse con su compañera rumbo al centro comercial.

Horas mas tarde los chicos se encontraban platicando sobre la película que acababan de ver, "La noche de los muertos vivientes" un clásico de terror, tanto su animado compañero y su rubia amiga estaba discutiendo sobre lo que les pareció la película, mientras su amiga Temari conversaba feliz mente con Shino y Shikamaru, la pequeña Hyuuga se hallaba hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de cierto pelinegro la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que tanto pasa por esa mente Hina-chan?-la voz de Sai la había sacado de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que sus caras estaban muy cerca lo que provocó que sus mejillas se adornaran con un color carmesí haciendo reír a su compañero-Veo que han te sigo poniendo nerviosa Hinata-chan.

-Bueno.. no.. no es eso .. solo que-

-Sai deja de molestarla quieres no vez que tu presencia la pone nerviosa-Dijo el peli castaño en tono burlón- vale chicos será mejor irnos ya es algo tarde yo llevare a Hinata a casa no se preocupen- se ofreció el chico.

-Bien mas te vale que la cuides si no te las veras conmigo Kiba-dijo la rubia –Bien Hinata luego nos vemos ya que mañana me iré de viaje con mis padres nos veremos al final de las vacaciones si, cuídate y no dejes que estos chicos te traten mal.

-Tra..tranquila Ino-chan estaré bien, espero y te diviertas mucho y no te preocupes no me pasara nada malo-Termino la chica para así despedirse de su amiga y de los demás.

El camino a casa fue largo pero divertido puesto que Kiba una que otra vez aprovechaba para decir alguna tontería haciendo reír a su compañera. Finalmente había ,el chico sin mas se despido de ella para así tomar rumbo a su casa. Luego de unos minutos la Hyuuga se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su departamento, el cual se encontraba en la parte alta del edificio, coloco sus cosas sobre la mesa y tomo una ducha de 45 min, después de eso fue directo a su cuarto para así recostarse sobre su cama puesto que mañana seria su primer día de trabajo en la casa de los Uchiha.

El despertado había sonado indicando las 6:30 de la mañana el la mansión Uchiha, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Sasuke quien no había podido conciliar el sueño puesto que las cosas con Karin no habían ido muy bien el día anterior. Lentamente se levanto de la cama para así dirigirse al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha. Después de varios minuto el pelinegro tomo rumbo a su estudio, estaba demasiado cansado como para escuchar los reclamos de Karin esa mañana, por lo tanto decidió arreglar asuntos pendientes del trabajo. Estaba tan concentrado en el papeleo que no se percato de que Hana-san lo estaba llamando desde hacia un rato.

-Disculpe.. Joven Sasuke lo buscan en la puerta-dice la anciana llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta este sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Es una joven señor, dice que viene a cuidar a la pequeña Haruna.

-Ya esta aquí, bien dile que pase-pronuncio indiferente.

-Como usted diga-Dijo la mujer para así salir del estudio y hacer pasar a una joven con cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos perlados.-Me retiro joven-la mujer cerro la puerta para asi dejar a ambos solos.

-So..soy Hinata Hyuuga y e venido por el trabajo de niñera-soltó la chica algo avergonzada haciendo que el pelinegro posara su mirada en ella. Realmente estaba sorprendido nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como ella, sus ojos sus pestañas y ese rostro inocente el cual la hacia verse aun mas bella, la recorrió lentamente con su mirada , la chica bestia un lindo vestido verde a cuadros que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas , con unas medias negras y unos zapatos cafés que hacían juego con su saco. La miro durante unos minutos mas pero se percato de la incomodidad que estaba provocando en la chica así que se dispuso a hablar.

-Con que Hinata he? vaya veo que eres mas joven de lo que imagine-dijo de manera indiferente-por lo que leí puedo ver que tienes 19 años, así que puedo suponer que sigues estudiando, espero que eso no interfiera con tu trabajo.

-No.. no claro que no señor Uchiha yo..

-Bien eso espero, en fin ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo estaré trabajando durante todo el día, por lo tanto no podre estar con mi hija la mayor parte del tiempo ya que salgo tarde del te encargaras de cuidarla hasta que llegue mi esposa, de acuerdo ?

-Si señor Uchiha-dijo ella algo nerviosa puesto que la mirada del pelinegro era algo intimidante.

-Bien si necesitas alguna otra cosa puedes preguntarle a Hana ella podrá ayudarte y si necesitas salir puedes pedirle al cochero que te lleve...- hizo una pausa- y una ultima cosa procura...- pero las palabras del Uchiha fueron interrumpidas por las de una pelirroja quien se encontraba algo molesta.

-Sasuke ! explícame que hace "esta" aquí?-soltó sin mas la Uzumaki haciendo que la pequeña Hyuuga se tensara al ver como la chica la miraba- te estoy haciendo una pregunta contesta.

-Tsk , que problema tienes con que ella este aquí, ¿he?- pregunto de manera indiferente el pelinegro.

-Encima de que traes a una de tus amiguitas aquí , todavía te atreves a preguntarme eso, espera que Haruna se entere de esto veras como...

-Tsk déjate de tonterías quieres, para que sepas ella no es ninguna de mis amiguitas o como tu digas, Hyuuga ella es mi esposa Karin-dijo de manera seria presentándolas a ambas- Karin ella es Hinata Hyuuga es quien se encargara de cuidar a Haruna mientras no estamos de acuerdo.

-Baya con que esta mocosa es quien cuidara a esa niña- la pelirroja la miraba de arriba abajo poniendo algo nerviosa a la ojiperla- bien mientras mantengas a esa niña alejada de mi estarás bien, ¿entendido?

-Ah.. si.. claro...-dijo algo nerviosa la peliazul.

-Así y otra cosa.

-¿si?...

-Mantente alejada de mi marido quieres-dijo con una mirada desafiante y retadora, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara a mas no poder debido a las palabras de esta- el no esta interesado en mocosas como tu, así que no intentes nada si no quieres terminar como la otra chica que ocupaba tu lugar, nos entendemos ¿cierto?- la peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza- bien me alegra, será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a mi junta, adiós mi amor – pronuncio mientras se abalanzaba contra el uchiha para así darle un beso pero este la rechazo haciendo que saliera de mal humor de la habitación, dejando nuevamente al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga solos.

-Disculpa su comportamiento siempre es así- soltó el Uchiha sin mas- bien puedes retírate Hana te llevara con Haruna, tengo que irme a trabajar- dijo tomando su celular para acompañar a la Hyuuga fuera de la habitación- solo te pido que te alejes de Karin si no quieres tener problemas- dijo para así cerrar la puerta tras ella y salir de la casa.

-Parece que esto será mas difícil de lo que yo creía- dijo para si la Hyuuga - bien Hinata no te des por vencida todo saldrá bien- pronuncio y subió a la habitación de la niña.

-Hola tu me llevaras a las clases de ballet?- pregunto la niña emocionada.

-Si yo te llevare, mucho gusto Haruna –chan soy Hinata - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-chan- sonrió la niña para así irse con la Hyuuga .


End file.
